


Rant & Roar

by karaokegal



Category: Lion King (1994)
Genre: Animals, Disney, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Scar does when he gets bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rant & Roar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2012, Day 27. I have no idea where this came from. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

It was good to be king, although to be honest, a bit boring.

After a while, the nonstop obsequiousness of the hyenas started to grate on his nerves and the lionesses didn’t do much to stir his interest either. Feeling the love had never been his thing at night or any other time. Leave that to Mufasa and his simpering subjects. What had that ever gotten the sentimental fool? He’d sacrificed for his son and lost everything. The so-called circle of life had brought nothing but Scar’s ultimate victory. 

At the thought, Scar rose, feeling the need for some privacy. 

The hyenas started to follow him, but he gave Shenzi a signal to stay back. Scar could read the skepticism in her face, but it was in her interest to obey and she would. Maybe she knew what he was going to do. It wouldn’t be the first time. The lionesses were of no interest to him aside from their prestige and their hunting ability. 

His passion was for power and for himself. There was a nice patch of soft grass that he could rub against, causing a rush of heat through his body. Once again, Scar relived the euphoria he’d felt when he threw Mufasa back into that wildebeest stampede. Fulfilling his destiny had required him to overcome whatever lingering respect or meager affection he might once have had for his brother. It was like letting out a roar that had been building for years, for a lifetime. Almost painful yet, yet so very satisfying as it came out. 

He rubbed harder, evoking that mixture of anguish and relief. At the moment when he heard Mufasa’s final, pitiful cries, he rolled onto his back, batting at his lionhood with a sheathed paw and roared with all the power in his being. Let the hyenas hear. Let the lionesses quiver in fear at his almighty power. Let this release shake though him forever. It never did though. The roar receded, at least for now. 

Scar rolled to his feet and shook the dust off his mane. 

Shenzi was waiting for him, her expression of disapproval unchanged. He was starting to think it was the only one she had, aside from hunger. Scar let out a low threatening growl which caused her to shy away a few feet, but she wasn’t scared enough. He’d make sure she got some extra food. Every creature had their price. 

“You’re one freaky king,” he heard Shenzi mutter under her breath. 

She had no idea.


End file.
